fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Nathalia Ramos / Gallery
Nat1.png 7ytdzw7yqukfny9i7bq0.jpeg 32c31b249d1d11e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg xfN94xIoWUo.jpg 9180fd9865d111e2af4522000a1f8f13_7.jpg 227159_402819643159331_43347058_n.jpg a1e64b88c68a11e28ce622000a9f13a7_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Sunday fun day ☀".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/338883081622671360 40eeada8c67011e28e2d22000a1fbe71_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 12 hours ago: "Happy Memorial Day Weekend @ Montage Laguna Beach".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/338835544614256641 aa6160d8c6e211e2a47422000a9e28eb_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 12 hours ago: "Gorgeous Day, great company, and amazing food".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339041559389548544 2ec403a4c74b11e2b61322000a1f9358_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson": "#dancing AND #singing #poolside w/ @chrisgalya @cameronpalatas @nathalia73 #portiadoubleday #photoBOMB…".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/339230095388581888 81ca8b82c74a11e29bb822000a1f9abd_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson": "#MEMORIALday #bbq and #pooltime w/ @nathalia73 @garrettclayton1 @heathercatania #portiaDoubleday…".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/339228973294813184 c6c46884c74a11e2b0f022000a9f1369_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Just Jared": "#memorialday @mrmontyjackson @garrettclayton1 @christian_rios @nathalia73 @chrisgalya @cameronpalatas…".|link=https://twitter.com/JaredEng/status/339229898235342850 97be46e6c7a311e2983d22000a9f199e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on May 28th: "Honored to be next to one of my style icons badgalriri in this months edition of Elle Magazine!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339389132868558848 45ce25e4c81c11e287f422000a1f9afa_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Partying in the old folks box at Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks is on FIRE tonight #gypsy ������������ @ Honda…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/339606812242358273 19800ca2cb0811e2b3d922000a9f309f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Fun with the bro justjared party #myqpflavor @ The Beverly Hilton".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/340953691223887872 e7037f64cb0911e2873722000a1fcfc8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "I can have my burger and eat it too justjared #myqpflavor @mrmontyjackson @piersonfode".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/340956915611869185 6ca46386cb3211e2b4ee22000a1fbe6d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "#busybeingchic @mrmontyjackson #myqpflavor".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341029922460008448 478f77b6cb3211e29fd422000a1fbad8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "So much fun at the justjared summer kick off today thanks @jaredeng ! @mrmontyjackson @loganlaurice…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341029701386641408 BLxjAlwCYAAxSdt.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 21 hours ago: "Signing kids up at Gear up for Camp Day. Thanks #jewishfederation for an amazing job. The kids are so excited!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341256533553864705 28840dcecb2711e2b95b22000a1fab39_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic @nathalia73 @greer_grammer @hhasselhoff @garrettclayton1 @piersonfode @ Chin Chin".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/341009733798477824 25ff0a92cb0c11e2805e22000aa82060_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic mcdonalds justjared @nathalia73 @loganlaurice".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/340960957813624832 519da56ecb1111e2922a22000a1fdc29_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Monty Jackson" on June 1st: "#busybeingchic @garrettclayton1 @nathalia73 @maxcarver charlie_carver adelaidekane justjared mcdonalds".|link=https://twitter.com/MrMontyJackson/status/340971079663230976 7329c67ccce211e2b1b722000a1d0aba_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 7 hours ago: "This weekend I roller danced to great music, learnt that I can't surf, and hung out with some awesome…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341808375673278465 BL7M-EXCYAA0QxM.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Thanks to my incredible hair stylist @AnthonyPazos for another amazing job. I LOVE my new hair ❤��❤��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341935988412669953 7af611eecd2d11e2ab6522000a9f4d9e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "At the justjared summer kick off party. Thanks @anthonypazos For another amazing hair-do I LOVE my new…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/341943262912843776 be27c81ecda411e2868a22000a9f18a6_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Brunettes �� ".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342159408236748800 778514327.jpg|Tweeted by "Justin Castillo" 11 hours ago: "@nathalia73 Is the most sweetest and humble girl in the world. Thank you for everything, i love u".|link=https://twitter.com/OfficialJustinC/status/342471050396848128 4f304fbed07fa5e1647908436823586b.jpeg|This is Justin Castillo's Twitter profile picture. It's him and Nathalia Ramos. His Twitter is "@OfficialJustinC". 7db52ee0cf0f11e2a03a22000a1fbd56_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 13 hours ago: "Feeling small @ Villa de Leyva (Boyacá)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342811610911498240 52eceae0cf0f11e2a52422000aaa0a0f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 13 hours ago: "Gaudi Muisca @ Villa de Leyva (Boyacá)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/342811336536907777 93e8c3fecf9e11e2a64f22000a1f968e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Just posted a photo @ Museo Botero".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343069509730566144 d224b86ecfb511e296c422000a9e0891_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Just posted a photo @ La Candelaria".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343111330594701312 3fe8585ccfb011e295f622000ae90e55_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Coffee break @ Café Color Café".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343101180240621569 15de9f80d07311e2a03a22000aaa0517_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "We made it! @ Monserrate".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/343457489079136256 BMcCvnoCMAAQKKu.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Con el Presidente de Fides @escallonlloreda que todos lo sigan!!! #YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344246913626943488 BMbn-vmCcAAw-NP.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 4 hours ago: "Con mi amigo felipe antes de caminar en la ceremonia/With my friend Felipe before walking #YOSOYFIDES".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344217486645948416 49859384d21211e2bba622000a1fbc9c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "With my Puerto Rican team ready to march in the opening ceremony!!! #YOSOYFIDES @ Coliseo Cubierto El…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344200225755377664 cef09b10d20b11e281cb22000a1f9a0a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 6 hours ago: "Que emocion ser parte de tan gran evento #YOSOYFIDES @ Coliseo Cubierto El Campín".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/344188589082566656 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries